1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Most cell phone often depends on a lithium-ion battery to power it. Nowadays, although safety properties of the lithium-ion battery have greatly improved, when the lithium-ion battery is improperly overcharged or short circuited, the battery may explode.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.